Talk:Avalanche Abaasy/@comment-44788992-20200103233957
My setup for this fight, and imo one of the best topple-locking setups for this fight: Shulk (Slot 1): -Monado Abyss (Rudra is also good if you prefer that) -Glory Gauntlets -Important Gems: Double Attack, Topple Plus, Night Vision, Agility Up, Debuff Resist -Interchangable Gems: HP Up, Strength Up -Skils Linked: Amazing Stars!, Heavy Equipment, Watch Out! Riki; Critical Drain Dunban; Against the Odds, Ties of Friendship, Reckless Courage Reyn; Always Ready Sharla; Power of the Moon, High Speed Melia; Critical Combo Seven -(For the other superbosses I also have Steel Protection Dunban linked) Dunban (Slot 2): -Wyvern Cutlass (consistent atack, high critical rate + good block rate, considered best weapon) -Glory Gauntlets -Gems are the same as Shulk -Skills Linked: Amazing Stars!, Watch Out!, Pretty Stars! Riki; Always Ready Sharla; Underdog, Chain of Friendship Shulk; Rampage, Ties of Friendship, Against the Odds, Battle Character Reyn; High Speed, Power of the Moon Melia; Critical Combo Seven; -Arts: Gale Slash, Electric Gutbuster, Steel Strike, Worldly Slash, Soaring Tempest, Peerless, Serene Heart, Jaws of Death Having 3 auras isn't 100% necessary all the time, but from my experience the AI is smart with not wasting the effect time of them. Imo the only other useful art for this strategy might be Blinding Blossom but I never need it. You can also use Spirit Breath over Jaws of Death or Serene Heart if you really want to, it's kinda up to preference. Seven (Slot 3): -Conviction Blades (consistent attack, good def, high crit rate + block rate, considered best weapon) -Speed V Frame (chest equipment with Haste VI gem) -Sedna Drones (give Sword Drones X as talent art. if you havent done the quest to obtain these, imo Segment Drones with 1 slot are the best substitute because they give Sword Drones 2 and have slightly lower defenses) -Important Gems: Double Attack, Topple Plus, Night Vision, Agility Up, Debuff Resist -Interchangable Gem: Strength Up -Skills Linked: Amazing Stars!, Pretty Stars!, Nutritious!, Watch Out! Riki; Always Ready Sharla; Underdog Shulk; Critical Drain, Reckless Abandon, Ardent Strike Dunban; Against the Odds, Ties of Friendship Reyn; High Speed, Unyielding Heart, Nonchalant Heart Melia -(For the other superbosses I also have Rejection of Evil Melia linked) -Arts: Double Wind, Spear Blade, Double Blade, Second Gear, Zero Gravity, Final Cross, Air Fang, Speed Shift Arts that I would consider replacable based on preference are Zero Gravity, Double Blade, and Air Fang. I just kind of have those because of Air Fang's high damage and fast cooldown time, Double Blade for damage and multipliers in chain attacks, and Zero Gravity for building up the talent gague while the dragon is toppled. Imo the only good replacements for this strategy are Power Drain / Ether Drain if you just want Seven to steal some stats, or Lock On if you want a 50% higher critical rate while the aura is active, but I just personally don't use Lock On. The general strategy for this party is to be doing high damage and constantly doing chain attacks. When starting a chain attack, if the dragon isn't already toppled, I use a break art as Shulk (Stream Edge if using it will make my talent art available, Air Slash otherwise), then as Dunban use Steel Strike, then as Seven use Final Cross, then as Shulk use Monado Cyclone. After that point I just kinda start using red arts and talent arts for high damage and going from there. With maxed out Topple Plus VI gems, this is 9 seconds of topple against the dragon (because his topple time is cut in half compared to normal), and this is plenty of time to build up the party gauge again because of all the bonus effects happening in this party and how many critical hits you'll be getting. The haste gem, double attack gem, skill links, and Battle Soul are all useful for ensuring that you have a Monado art ready for the next chain attack, that way you can not only keep topple locking but also make sure that you can get good multipliers going after using all 3 topple arts, because Monado Cyclone lets you change the color of the chain multiplier. I use Dunban in slot 2 and Seven in slot 3 because if you do it the other way around, if the dragon isn't currently toppled, it might resist the final hit of Final Cross and you won't be garunteed the topple from Final Cross. With Dunban in slot 2, you're basically garunteed to get a topple off from both Dunban and Seven in every chain attack because Dunban is super unlikely to miss with Steel Strike if his agility is high enough. (If the AI setup a Serene Heart then even if the dragon isn't toppled, Dunban is basically assured to hit with everything). As for armor with Shulk and Dunban (besides the Glory Gauntlets), if you want light/medium armor I recommend Rondine or Lancelot, and if you want heavy armor I personally like Ledios but I've seen Rex used as well, they have different stats so it's kinda preference. For Seven's Armor, I tend to like Z Speed armor but it can kind of come down to preference. I like the stats on the Attack V Boosters (leggings) so I use those but you can kind of choose what you want here out of the best kinds of slotted equipment for Seven. The unique chest equipment Speed V Frame has Haste VI so it's basically chest Glory Gauntlets. In case you aren't aware, Haste is normally a weapon-only gem, so having armor that is unique with that gem, and only 5% off the maximum you can have through gem bonuses, is super nice, especially for a strategy like this where you want your characters' auto-attacks to be happening as fast as possible, getting double attack's as often as possible, and getting as many critical hits as possible for fast talent gague building and party gague building.